The Maven and the Moon
by AOD RG
Summary: Diana, Scorn of the Moon, has proved the lover Sona needed. After a tragic accident that left The Maven with no memory of anything, Diana helped take her in and recover what she could. Several months pass by, and the two start to grow closer together. WARNING - Sexual Content. Viewer Discretion is Advised Update: Now complete. All Chapters re-edited!
1. Prologue

_Author's Note/Preface._

_This is basically a collaboration story between myself and XUnholyWrathX based on previous Roleplaying Situations. Since the original was based in instant messages, there has been some editing to transition it into paragraph form. Enjoy!_

**The Maven and the Moon**

Prologue

It was a bright sunny afternoon, and Sona Buvelle was stricken with writer's block on her newest melody. She tried everything, but she just couldn't find the right inspiration. Desperate, she headed out to the forest to clear her mind and hopefully find the right inspiration.

She sat down by the river that cut the forest in half and sighed silently. She grabbed her golden magical instrument, the Etwahl, and slowly started to play a song. A few chords came naturally to her from the surroundings, but anytime she tried to add to it, she just couldn't come up with anything new.

Meanwhile, while Sona tried to come up with her song, Syndra the Dark Sovergn was bathing just downstream. She had was ridden with a horrid hangover after being tricked into drinking 3 glasses of Sarah Fortune's famous Rapture Rum the previous night. Sona's high pitched notes that echoed through the forest rang against her ears like a barrage of tiny pebbles that grew to boulders over time.

She couldn't take it anymore, and in an act of anger she violently tossed an orb in the direction of the source. The orb struck Sona head on and knocked her out in an instant. She was left on the ground with a bloody gash. The Etwahl laid beside her, silent and waiting for its master to wake up.

Syndra recognized her mistake only too late. Rather than face the judgment of Sona when she woke up, she ran off back to her home.

Sona was left where she was knocked out until a fellow champion discovered her. Diana, the Scorn of the Moon and the leader of the Lunari found Sona and took her in. Her home wasn't far, and she was able to care for Sona.

When Sona awoke on Diana's couch, she was beyond confused and not just because she didn't know where she was. She had no clue WHO she was. The bonk on her head gave her a serious case of amnesia. She had no memory of anything.

Diana helped Sona remember who she was and what she did over time. It took quite some time, months even, but Sona still didn't recall everything other than what Diana told her. She didn't know how to play her Etwahl yet, or even how big of a star she really was. But as she lived with Diana, she started to grow closer to her. She tried to avoid such thoughts, but she couldn't help and stare at Diana while she walked up stairs or while she was in the shower and left the door open just barely. But she avoided such thoughts as much as possible, leading to her limiting their interactions to just necessary passing in the hall or when they were eating.


	2. Chapter I - A Friendly Beginning

**Chapter I - A "Friendly" Beginning**

One night, before heading to bed, Sona Buvelle decided to check up on Diana in her room. She had been unusually quiet as of late. It was usual for Diana to miss lunch or dinner, but today she hadn't come out for any meal.

Sona quietly walked through the hall upstairs toward the master bedroom, where Diana usually rested during the day. She was usually a nocturnal being anyway. Appropriate, giving her status as the Avatar of the Moon.

She opened the door slowly and noticed Diana sitting on her somewhat large, lunar-themed bed, mediating with her sickle-blade in hand. She was wearing nothing more than a navy blue tank-top shirt and her usual silver skin-tight pants, decorated with the symbols of the Lunari.

As Sona was about to close the door, Diana's hand shot up.

"Hold it..." She beckoned the Maven in, and Sona obeyed. She entered the somewhat darker room and closed the door, "Something's troubling you…What's wrong?"

Sona shook her head, and pulled out a notepad and pen cleverly hidden in her cleavage, and scribbled down in messy handwriting _Sorry. Just checking up on you before I head to bed._

Diana stood up to read the note Sona wrote down before Sona turned to leave. As the Maven headed out the door, Diana's hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, keeping her in place with a firm but soft grip.

"Come on, dear..." Diana started as she pulled Sona closer, "What's wrong?"

Sona's heart started racing quickly, and her breathing intensified the closer Diana walked. She tried to write something down, but her hand was shaking too much, and she dropped her pen.

Diana giggled almost uncharacteristically and bent down to retrieve it, giving Sona a sneaking peak at the black sexy panties that escaped the rim of Diana's pants. Her breathing only intensified after that.

"Silly Sona," Diana commented teasingly as she handed the mute her pen, "Why don't you come sit down...you're shaking."

Diana walked behind the Maven and gently pushed her over to the bed. Her unusually warm touch sent shivers down Sona's spine.

The two reached the bed and Sona took a seat. Diana crawled up beside Sona and gently massaged the Maven's shoulders, "So tell me dear...what's on your mind?"

Sona looked down at her notepad, and wrote down after some time _It's just __I've been__ nothing._

Diana looked over to read the note, and smiled, "Nothing? Oh, I don't know...you've been tumbling lately...every time I get close you back away and breath heavily..."

Diana agonizingly slowed her massage down, leaving her hand to rest against Sona's perfect neck and shoulder line and send even more nervous shivers through her body. Sona wanted to pull away and just leave, but couldn't find the strength or courage to move.

She looked back down to her notepad, and shifted through the pages casually. There were mostly just scribbles she wrote down when there was something important to say, and small doodles when she was bored. One page had a pretty accurate drawing of Sona and Diana, hugging close together, possibly in the nude or at least tight clothing. Sona quickly passed by the picture, but Diana caught it out of the corner of her eye.

"Wait," Diana started, "Can I see that pad for a second?"

Sona hesitated before giving the notepad over to Diana, hoping she didn't see the drawing. Diana flipped the pages back until she found what she saw.

"Here it is," Diana stared at the picture, admiring the detail and artistic style. The drawing was expertly shaded and the attention to detail was marvelous. It seemed being an expert musician before her accident transitioned perfectly into an amazing artist, "This...is breathtaking. Sona, did you draw this?"

Sona held her head in shame, feeling embarrassed for being discovered. It was a particularly old drawing to, from a couple weeks ago. There were a few more, but they were stored safely in her room.

Diana placed her hand on Sona's cheek, which was flushed redder than her Pentakill hair, and turned her head to face the Lunari and the drawing.

"This is amazing, dear," Diana complemented, "Is...is this what you've been thinking about?"

Sona nodded slowly, trying to pull away. Diana's firm grip held Sona's head in place, not by force though.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked as she pulled herself closer to Sona, who simply turned away and avoided eye contact. Diana smiled warmly, "I have a confession of my own to make..." She placed her arms around Sona and held her in a rather overly friendly embrace, "Do you know why I decided to take you into my home after your accident?"

Sona shook her head and tried anything to avoid eye contact.

"It was because I...admired you," Diana started, "Whenever we were sent into battle together, with you playing your music from the sidelines and healing me...something inside me burned to want to be close to you. To feel your expert hands. To love you..."

Diana leaned in closer to Sona, but this time, the Maven did not want to pull back.

"I've fallen in love with you, Sona. You are my goddess." She hovered close enough so her mouth was right in front of Sona's, but waited for the Maven to make the move to connect.

A million things ran through Sona's mind. She had no clue Diana felt this way for her…that the feelings she was trying to suppress the last few weeks were mutual between them. Natural instinct took over, and Sona closed the gap, and kissed Diana. It was soft, but firm, just as the rest of Diana's body. Their lips parted away, and she felt Diana's tongue and hers dance around in an array of passion and romance. Her body heated up significantly, especially her lower region.

Sona took her hand and placed it on Diana's shoulder, using it to balance herself as she twisted to face the Lunari. Diana broke the kiss with a sly smile, a trail of saliva connecting them briefly.

"Sona, my goddess," Diana started as she leaned back, "I've been thinking about you a lot. Your hair...your clothes...your perfect skin...I want you."

Sona nodded, her blush almost close to disappearing. She regained her composure and grabbed her notepad back. She quickly scribbled down _I think I want you too.  
_  
Diana read the short note and sat up straight, "Well...that's wonderful..." She reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her dark blue bra underneath, with little crescent moons on each cup. She looked back with a teasing smile, "Do you want these?"

Sona stared back at Diana's chest, stunned by the beauty of the Lunari. She nodded slowly in response, almost lost in a trance that Diana's breasts caused. Diana leaned up and whispered sensually in Sona's ear, keeping her bra in view, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours first..."

She pulled back with a sexy smile on. Sona blinked a couple times and nodded. She hesitated a bit before reaching behind her and pulling the dress down below her chest. Her free breasts bounced wonderfully in front the Diana's. Her eyes followed the perky pink teats that just begged to be suckled.

"Mmm...They look wonderful," Diana remarked as she leaned over and brushed her hand over one nipple, eliciting a silent moan from the Maven, "Come on, and let's get the rest of this dress off."

Sona nodded, and stood up off the bed. With Diana's help, she slid the dress down her perfectly tan smooth body with Diana's help, slipping off her glorious blue panties as well. She was left standing fully nude in front the of Lunari's eyes. Her breasts bounced perfectly with each breath nearly defying gravity. Her stomach was perfectly skinny and her hips curvy and sexy, A blue tuft of hair was neatly shaven into a musical note on her mound. Diana particularly enjoyed that.

"Ooh, beautiful," Diana whispered as she brushed her hand over Sona's mound, just barely touching her sensitive area, "I love the design. Alright, I guess it's my turn now, huh..."

Diana wasted no time and pulled off her bra and pants with ease, revealing her barely smaller chest and silvery nipples to Sona. Sona could only stare as Diana brushed her hand on Sona's.

"Why don't you take my underwear off," Diana suggested as she pulled Sona's hand to her already soaking panties. Sona slid them off of Diana's legs nervously, entranced by the sight of Diana's soaking wet womanhood.

Sona wanted to touch Diana's pussy, to feel its wet beauty. She extended her hand, but before she could make contact, Diana grabbed it.

"Uh-huh..." Diana teased, "I get to touch yours first..." She pulled Sona up and met in a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths while Sona gave way to Diana's dominance, allowing her to explore her mouth thoroughly and push her onto the bed.

While they kissed, Diana's hand reached for Sona's chest. With a light squeeze she fondled the Maven's chest lovingly. They were soft and heavy...just how she liked them.

Diana broke the kiss, leaving another trail of saliva between them before moved to leave sensual kisses down the Maven's body. She lightly bit down on Sona's neck, leaving behind a large love mark before going lower. She kissed down to the Maven's chest, leaving wet marks down to Sona's nipple. She teased Sona by brushing only softly against it with her lips, eliciting a silent moan from the mute.

Diana wasted no time after that, and engulfed the Maven's breast into her mouth - as much as she could. She loved the taste of Sona's nipple as it hardened against her tongue. Her other massaged the musician's free nipple lightly, fondling it in such a way that drove Sona wild with pleasure.

"Mmm...The things your chest could do..." Diana said in a muffle before moving her mouth to the right breast. Her free hand moved over.

Throughout all this, Sona laid down on her back, and shifted until Diana was on top, dominating her with her strength and beauty.

Diana's hand drifted lower while she continued to suckle Sona's amazing tits. She felt the smooth skin of the maven all the way to her little mound of blue hair, shaved into a musical note. She then moved passed that, and just lightly brushed against Sona's clit. The facial expression Sona made was breathtaking.

"Mmm...seems someone is very naughty," Diana remarked as she released Sona's breast. Her hand wiggled around Sona's nethers, feeling the slick wetness of her sex. Diana pulls her hand away for the longest seconds of Sona's life, before suddenly a slender finger made its way into the virgin hole of the Maven of the Strings.

"Ooh, you're tight," Diana remarked as she started to lightly finger Sona's hole. The Maven simply laid back, breathing intensely at the new feelings she was experiencing. Diana leaned down and met her hand in Sona with a gentle kiss above her clit, followed by sensual licking of the sweet juices that spilled from her lips.

Sona's mind drew blank as the pleasure overwhelmed her. The thought of having the woman she essentially had a crush on for months now fingering her was almost too much to handle. Diana sped up her efforts, pushing deeper into the maven with her finger, before adding a second one! This sent ripples throughout Sona's body, and made her visibly shake on the bed.

"Mmm...so sweet," Diana commented as she continued to lap up what spilled from the beauty of Sona's sex. She quickened her pace inside Sona, and searched inside for the one sweet spot that would make the Maven scream (silently). Her tongue presses on the Maven's clit once more, before this time moving deeper between the lips. A light moan escaped Diana's mouth before she moved her tongue closer to her fingers, trying to penetrate her hole with it. However, Sona was just too tight, and couldn't hold Diana's fingers and her tongue.

Disappointed with this, Diana withdrew her fingers and started to tongue-fuck her properly, lapping up every drop of liquid that flowed from the flower in front of her. Sona's silent moans and gasps, were there any voice behind them, would no doubt be quick and loud. An orgasm was building, and Diana knew it.

But...before Diana could have the privilege to send Sona to heaven, she pulled Diana's head back, and showed her a note that appeared to be written messily with one hand. Though barely legible, Diana could make out the words _Wait...I want__..-...__ please you__ -__oo__... Lets 6-__-_ She couldn't read the rest of the note, but she assumed Sona was suggesting they 69. She smirked at the idea, and nodded, since her own pussy juices were now running down her legs just begging to be lapped up.

Diana turned around and stepped over the Maven. Carefully trying to avoid her chest, she laid with her crotch just inches from Sona's waiting mouth. Sona wasted no time, and got busy tonguing and fingering Diana's hole. She wanted Diana to feel as amazing as she felt right now. Her orgasm subsided, but as soon as Diana returned to her crotch, the familiar pleasure built up again.

Sona was a natural at using her fingers, and always knew just where to press inside Diana's walls to get her to scream. She used this skill to push Diana fast to her orgasm, so they could cum together. Though it was in vain, as one swift lick from Diana was all it took to send Sona's building orgasm off.

Sweet clear juices spilled from the Maven's sex as her orgasm hit, rocking her body, her chest, the bed, and her mind. She stopped her licking on Diana to focus on the intense pleasure the sensations brought her on her first orgasm brought on by another person.

Diana's own hit softer than Sona's, but in no way was it soft. Juices leaked out onto Sona's mouth and down her chin, and Diana's spasms of pleasure shook the bed. It took a full two minutes before the two calmed down and Diana rolled off the Maven.

"That...was heavenly...my goddess," Diana commented with an exhausted breath, "Your fingers...are magical."

Sona smiled and turned to Diana. The two met in a messy exhausted kiss before Sona grabbed her notepad.

_Your tongue was more heavenly than anything I could have done._ Sona's note said. Diana simply smiled and pulled Sona into a loving embrace.

"Stay with me tonight," Diana offered in a whisper. Sona nodded and brought herself as close to Diana's naked form as she could. The two kissed once more before the Lunari stood off the bed to turn out the light. When she returned to bed she pulled the covers over Sona and herself and the couple drifted off to a deep, relaxing slumber.


	3. Chapter II - Solidifying Their Love

**Chapter 2 - Solidifying Their Love**

The next morning crept in slowly, and Sona gently awoke to the sound of a pair of birds chirping outside. She slowly opened her eyes to see Diana's adorable sleepy expression staring back.

Sona leaned in to give Diana a quick kiss, but just as she was about to pull away, Diana's hand held her head closer, and their lips met again.

"Mmm...morning goddess," Diana sheepishly started when she finally let Sona go, "Sleep well?"

Sona reached over for her notepad, but couldn't find it. She lifted her head and saw it was over on the nightstand behind Diana, but decided it wasn't worth getting out of Diana's embrace to fetch it. Instead, she simply nodded and smiled adorably.

"Great," Diana replied before giving a quick peck, "I love you dear."

Sona nodded again and kissed Diana.

"I'll take that as a 'I love you'," Diana remarked, "Shall we get up?"

Sona shrugged, more than glad to lay in bed with Diana all day...possibly for all eternity. Unfortunately nature's call rolled in, and Sona had to head to the restroom. She stood up off the bed after escaping Diana's grasp, and headed down the hall to the guest bathroom.

Afterwards, Sona could smell a familiar smell of bacon and eggs downstairs. She quickly headed toward her room and threw on the closest dress, not even bothering with underwear. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to see Diana fully dressed in her usual attire (minus the armor) cooking breakfast.

"Smells wonderful huh dear," Diana remarked to Sona. Sona nodded hungrily and silently asked Diana for some, "Of course Sona."

A few minutes later the two were busy eating their shared breakfast at the table, Diana making casual conversation and Sona simply responding with nods and smiles.

"So what shall we do today?" Diana asked after finishing her breakfast.

Sona shrugged, not really knowing what they should do. She didn't really plan anything for the day, thinking it would be filled with simply trying to relearn her Etwahl.

"How about we head in town," Diana suggested.

Sona tilted her head. She always thought Diana hated going into town, preferring to stick to her own home in the woods to avoid those who scorn her.

"Or we could head to the river and relax by the water." Diana offered again

Sona nodded, thinking that sounded much better than having to deal with the hustle of the in town business.

"Excellent," Diana started, almost seductively, "Let's go after a shower." She took Sona's arm, "Save some water."

Sona nodded excitedly and stood up with Diana. The two brought their plates to the sink before heading upstairs to the bathroom. Diana brought Sona over to her own bathroom in her room, and quickly stripped out of her clothes. She revealed that she skipped underwear as Sona had, which made it easier for the two to step in the shower. While the water warmed up, Sona removed her dress, and once again the two stood in the nude together.

"I'll never get used to your breasts," Diana cooed as she fondled Sona. The Maven simply blushed lightly and pulled Diana into another kiss. Diana quickly broke it, however, "Hold on my goddess...let's wait till we're wet first before we move to anything..."

Diana was the first to step into the shower, followed behind Sona. The two were easily able to fit in, but they preferred to stay close as though cramped inside. Sona pulled Diana in a kiss again as the water ran down both their heads. Diana allowed the Maven control for now, as she explored her body and felt her full firm breasts once again.

Eventually Diana broke off the kiss and slipped lower down Sona's body, leaving a very red love mark on her neck before heading lower to her breasts. She took one in her mouth and teased the other with her hand, eliciting silent gasps from Sona.

"Mmm...sensitive are we?" Diana teased as she watched Sona's expressions. She moved to the other breast, sucking it off as if she was a little baby being breastfed. Sona's own hand brushed down to Diana's breasts again, playing with the Lunari's nipples and causing her to moan loud enough to echo through the shower.

"Ooh...Your hands are magical," Diana commented after releasing Sona's breast, "You always know the right button to press..." She returned to Sona's mouth and kissed her again before she gently pulled Sona to sit down. She grabbed the shower head and released the extended shower arm.

"I don't think your pussy's wet enough yet,' Diana teased lustfully as she lowered to Sona's crotch, "Let's fix that..."

The sudden rush of water on her lips was a little surprising, especially given how warm the water was. The sensation sent shivers of pleasure rippling through Sona's body, and she wasn't sure how to respond. She spread her legs more so Diana would have an easier time, and was rewarded with more water shooting at her cunt.

Diana pushed the shower arm slowly toward Sona until it was pressed up against the Maven's pussy. Sona moaned silently and held Diana's hand in place while she bucked her hips.

"You're about to cum already, aren't you," Diana smirked as she read the Maven's expressions. True to Diana's prediction, Sona's orgasm build steadily. With one swift push against the shower arm, her orgasm flooded her mind, and juices that mixed with the water inside her pressed out and dripped down the drain.

"My, oh my," Diana started as she pulled the arm away, "You enjoy that, my goddess?"

Sona nodded as she leaned back, trying to recollect herself from such a unique and pleasurable experience

"My turn," Diana cooed and handed Sona the shower arm. Sona took it in hand and shot Diana with a warm stream of water. She first washed off Diana's breasts, letting them glisten in the sunlight that peaked in the window above the shower, before moving lower and lower.

Eventually the water met Diana's lips, but unlike how Sona's treatment went, Diana had the arm fully pressed inside her all at once. In fact Sona almost pressed the arm into Diana's hole itself, but was afraid it may hurt her lover because of the size of the arm. So instead she simply held it and allowed the water to rock the Lunari Knight's body.

"Oh...my..." Diana exclaimed between moans, "HOooo...you...Sona...don't move..." She held Sona's hand in place, "Mmmm...I...Ffuuhhhhh..." She felt her orgasm already building from the rushing water pressing inside her, "ooh Sona...Sona...I'm...gonna..." She didn't even finish before her orgasm struck, sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure straight down her spine. She rocked in the tub as spasms of pleasure moved her body around every time a droplet of water entered her gushing hole. After what felt like a lifetime of pleasure, it was too much to handle.

Diana had to push Sona's hand away, "I...I can't...too much..." Sona stopped the water and smiled, silently asking how was that. Diana responded between breaths, "I...that...I love you..." She pulled Sona into a loving kiss, tongues dancing in loving pleasure.

The two finished up their shower, lathering their bodies with soap and sexily rinsing them off, shampooing each other's hair, then rinsing that off equally as teasingly. The two couldn't keep their hands off each other no matter how much they felt. Though they never went full out again, the two clearly wanted to.

Once they were satisfactorily clean, Sona shut off the water, leaving her pigtailed hair dripping over her shoulders while Diana's body still glistened in the sunlight ... a sort of irony given Diana's affiliation toward the sun, but it was the perfect view for Sona. She knew what her next drawing would be.

The two stepped out, dried each other off, and only after parting with yet one more kiss, separated to get dressed. Sona waiting for Diana downstairs in a two piece slim golden swimsuit, while Diana revealed a blue-silver one piece suit.

"My my, you look stunning my darling," Diana commented, "Shall we go then?"

Sona nodded and wrote down in her notepad,_Let's go, my Lunari goddess._

Diana took Sona's hand and pulled her into yet one more kiss before they headed out the back door and down the trail that lead to the river.

Once they reached the same spot Sona had lost all her memories, Diana sat down. Sona followed suit.

"You remember this place?" Diana asked, looking around at the trees.

Sona nodded, and wrote down _Yes__...__this is where I had that tragic accident__._

Diana nodded, "Yes...but I prefer to think of this the first place I met you off the Fields."

Sona raised her brow, before scribbling down, _Really? You mean__...__we've never met before that day?_

Diana nodded, "We've met several times before on the fields, and we've passed by before a few times, but it wasn't until I found you with a bloody gash that I was able to actually speak with you."

Sona quickly jotted down _Do you know how I got hurt?_

Diana shook her head, "I told you, I haven't gotten a clue. But when I find who hurt you, I'll make sure they pay."

Sona smiled, and gave Diana a quick kiss before writing down, _Let's take a dip in the water._

Diana nodded, "Let's..."

She quickly jumped into the water and pulled Sona with her. Unfortunately Sona's notepad followed her as she was just about to put it on the ground. It submerged in the water from the sudden pull and sunk to the bottom of the river, spine side down.

Diana frowned, "Whoops...my bad, dear."

Sona frowned and reached over to pick up the notebook. The pages were soaked and fell apart in when Sona tried to flip through them.

Diana put an arm around Sona's shoulder, "I'll get you a new one tomorrow... Until then..."

She pulled Sona into a deep kiss as the pair lazily drifted into deeper waters.

"So..." Diana started after pulling away from Sona's lips, "Who's first?"

Sona shook her head, and simply floated on her backside down the current. Diana chuckled, "Just wanna relax huh..."

Sona nodded, and closed her eyes. Diana soon joined her and the two happily relaxed together atop the gentle current of the water. Sona's mind was perfectly at ease, enough for her to fall asleep in the middle of the current. She didn't even notice she passed out when she reopened her eyes. She looked around to find the sky orange with dusk. Diana was meditating by the lakeside.

She sat up and examined her surroundings. Diana looked up and smiled, "Ahh you're awake. Wonderful."

Sona turned her head to see the sun was setting on the horizon. How long was she out for?

"Come on, Sona," Diana beckoned, "We should head back before it gets too late," She looked up at the sky, watching the moon rise in the sky rather than the sun setting in the horizon, "At least we have the guiding light of the moon to show us the way."

Sona nodded and swam back to the shore and heads out of the water. The way the water dripped down her body and hair coupled with the unintentionally sexy walk she was doing caused Diana to stare jaw dropped.

"You...are hot," Diana simply stated. She couldn't stop herself, and tackled Sona to the soft grass and kissed her passionately. Sona wrapped her arms around Diana's shoulders and reached down to give her a playful squeeze on the ass while they rolled around in the grass.

Diana chuckling lightly, stopping long enough to say, "Mmm, I think we should head home right away."

She stood up and helped Sona to her feet. The two walked hand-in-hand back to Diana's home, which took 30 of the most tense and excitable minutes of the two's lives.

Once inside the two furiously attack each other with a flurry of love, kissing and nibbling at everything they could reach. Their clothes fell off long before they even reached the stairs, and Diana was happily playing with Sona's breasts as they headed up.

Sona opened the door once they reached the bedroom, and Diana led the pair to the bed. The two never broke from their embrace until their heads touched the pillows. Diana let out a giddy and somewhat uncharacteristic chuckle.

"Take me, my musical goddess," Diana cooed as she turned and laid on her back, awaiting Sona's touch.

The Maven smiled and kissed her way down Diana's body, briefly stopping to suckle on both nipple of the Lunari's divine breasts before making her way down to Diana's awaiting nether lips.

Diana spread her legs and smirked, "...Bless me, and I shall bless you back," She wiggled her hips closer to Sona's mouth. The Maven stared with a mixture of innocence and lust. She moved close and gently brushed her tongue against Diana's bud, eliciting a loud moan from her lover. Sona dove in deep after that, sticking her tongue inside Diana's wet lips, and silently slurping up all the fluids that dripped from her.

Diana squirmed but kept her legs in line as Sona's licking truly felt great, along with the soft moans she was beginning to produce. As Sona quickened her pace, so did Diana's moans, which were starting to get louder with every deep lick she felt exploring her sex.

"F...Mmmm~ Sona dear~" Diana cooed in a sultry tone, laying back somewhat as she gripped the sheets to keep herself in place.

Sona continued to explore and lick every crevice she could in Diana's nethers, before finding her familiar sweet spot. She playfully teased at Diana's sweet spot lightly with her tongue before diving in with her fingers, trying to give Diana the most pleasure she could with her tongue at the same time.

Diana's moans were incapable of being muffled any longer, as her moaning reached new heights thanks to Sona's tongue and fingers torturing her sex like her normal plaything now. But, both asked for it...so it is all worth.

"...G-gonna.. cum...soon," Diana breathed out almost harshly, as her grip tightened upon the sheets.

Diana moaned loudly with her orgasm. An explosion of juices met Sona's tongue and face and the Lunar maiden breathed heavily as her body twitched in delight, along with making a small mess upon the sheets below Sona's face...and down into the woman's bosom.

Sona tried her best to lap up what she could, but most of Diana's juices simply dripped off of her chin onto the bed. She looked up at Diana with an innocent smile, covered with her lover's translucent juices.

Diana gazed into Sona's innocent expression, and gave a small smirk whilst sticking her tongue out, to tease her a bit.

"Oh my musical goddess has been blessed~" She cooed, before pulling Sona onto the bed and flipping their position. "Now its my turn to please you~" She cooed.

Sona took this time to steal a quick kiss before Diana bit down into the Maven's neck and suckling upon her skin, ensuring that she left a hickey on the woman...which always seemed to turn Diana on even more.

After so, she kissed down her the middle of her cleavage and bit down upon a nipple, pulling softly before releasing and moving to her true prize. "Don't worry~ I know how to please my goddess'~" Diana growled out lustfully, before beginning to lick Sona's nethers teasingly.

She gave little resistance when Diana pulled off her nightgown and silently moaned when Diana bit down on her nipple. She closed her eyes and spread her legs while Diana worked down to her lovely almost divine pussy. While her moans were silent, Sona's jerks and spasms as her lover licked her were more than enough to show she enjoyed every little pleasurable moment of what Diana was doing.

Diana pulled up to see Sona's expressions, and smiled warmly, "If only sex could allow us all to hear your beautiful voice. I've heard it upon the fields thanks to a summoners help, and I did enjoy it." she cooed, beginning to lick faster and rougher as Sona's spasms and erotic expression edged her on.

Sona held Diana's head closer to her already dripping sex, moaning silently with pleasure. Her orgasm was already starting to build, and it would only take her lover one precise strike to send the Maven well passed the edge.

Diana's tongue would snake around within Sona's pussy until she found her sweet spot once again, and until she found it, she watched Sona's expressions eagerly until her face became more pleasure-ridden, and then went on attacking it furiously.

Sona showed an expression of true pleasure as Diana hit her sweet spot. It didn't take long before her orgasm hit, and it hit hard! She exploded with pleasurable sensations throughout her body. Her pussy dripped almost non-stop with sweet juices that leaked all over Diana's face and the bed. Her spasms rocked the bed against the wall, and her lustful expression showed she clearly appreciated Diana's efforts.

"Well that was a unique second shower~" Diana teased as she finished licking and cleaning Sona's pussy up after the long orgasm drenched her.

Sona shuttered at every touch, and a second, softer orgasm hit her again. Even more liquid met Diana's tongue, and she happily lapped more of it up. Sona had to push Diana's head away for fear of a third coming and tearing her apart with pleasure.

Diana crawled up Sona's body and gave her a passionate kiss. Sona was able to taste her juices that lingered in Diana's mouth, and it was simply divine to her. Carefully, Diana's hand rubbed against Sona's sex. Diana would lean on top of Sona while kissing her deeply as she continued to rub her. She simply wished to see more of Sona's erotic expressions, which were just to die for in her mind.

Sona pulled Diana into a loving embrace while closing her legs to her lover's hand, giving her the signal she was done for the night. The two kissed one last time before Sona pulled the covers over them. She wished she could speak just so she could say I love you to Diana.

"I love you," Diana cooed lovingly, as if she had been reading Sona's mind. She snuggled Sona happily, resting her head on the Maven's pillow-like breasts. The only light in the room was the silver glow of the full moon as both women fell asleep in each other's embrace quickly.


	4. Chapter III - Spicing Things Up

**Chapter 3 - Spicing Things Up**

A few weeks passed by and Diana and Sona's love only blossomed more. Diana never missed a chance to join Sona in a meal and the Lunari couldn't even think of rejecting Sona's offer of her rather skillfully brewed tea. Every night they satisfied their urges, and every day they built them up with teasing and romance.

Weeks turn to months, and the two decided to grow as close as they could. Sona had been getting thoughts of marrying Diana and solidifying their love, but it was a difficult issue to bring up. Love making usually left them exhausted and her mind blank, and their antics during the day only brought up seemingly teasing hints at marriage. Snowdown was just a day away though, and Sona had an idea to ask her lover.

Diana returned home after heading to the store in town and headed upstairs before Sona could see what she bought. Sona took the time that Diana had left her to pull out a gift box wrapped in gold paper. Diana returned downstairs and noticed the gift box on the table in front of the Maven. She smirked and sat down beside her lover.

"So what's this, my goddess?" Diana asked seductively.

Sona wrote down on her new notepad something, but Diana stopped her mid-writing.

"Hold on...I've got something for you first..." She pulled out a black necklace that appeared unremarkable aside from the dark green emerald pendant it wore, "Wear this..." Diana moved to place the necklace on her lover, and Sona took notice that Diana had one on as well.

_What is this? _Sona's mind asked and she raised her brow and inspected the necklace jewel, _Why is she giving me this?_

Suddenly the word _Goddess _filled Sona's mind, but it didn't sound like her talking...

"To hear your angelic voice," Diana commented with a smirk.

Sona's eyes widened, _Wait...Diana? Did you...hear me?_

Diana nodded, "Yes dear, I did hear you. We can now hear each other's private thoughts. I _love _your voice darling...it's as divine as you are, my goddess."

Sona smiled as excitedly as the voice in her mind was, _So... you can hear my thoughts?"_

Diana nodded again, "Yes, as long as we wear the necklaces." She held up her own up briefly, which was previously covered by her silver scarf.

Sona noticed Diana's mind invaded her own, and it seemed she had a vivid imagination. Sona's own naked form filled her own mind, and suddenly Diana's came into view. The two imaginary figures kissed and made love as they did every night.

_Well, I can see you have one thing on your mind tonight,_ Sona commented mentally, _Shall we skip the foreplay and head straight to the bedroom._

_Not yet,_ Diana's mind answered, _I've got another surprise for you._ Suddenly a few colorful potion bottle filled their minds. A green one, a yellow, a few violet ones, a couple red and blue ones, a pink bottle, and a black one. Sona didn't recognize the potion shapes, or have a clue what they could have done. Diana's mind didn't hint at their effects.

Sona raised her brow, _What surprise?_

Diana shook her head, "Not yet. First...I must open your gift. It is only fair." She sat down beside Sona and unwrapped the box with little difficulty. All Sona could think about right now, however, was what those potions were.

Inside the box was a glass bottle of vodka, shaped like a crescent moon, and two shot glasses - one a full moon and one an eight-note.

Diana looked up to Sona and smiled widely, her mind lit up with joy.

"Oh my...this is a wonderful gift, my love." _I love it. The design of the moon, the shot glasses. We have to at least do one or two or three shots before our fun tonight._

Sona nodded in agreement, _I was hoping to, tonight._ She took her shot glass in hand while Diana stood up and walked toward the kitchen to get some orange juice to compliment the shots.

Sona poured the first shot while Diana sat back down, and held her glass up to the Lunari's _Cheers._

"Cheers_",_ Diana replied before the two downed their drink quickly, followed by the orange juice chaser that helped alleviate the burn a little.

_Mmm... Delicious,_ Diana's mind remarked, _Another, my goddess?_

_Yes please,_ Sona responded as she poured one more shot for the two.

This pattern continued until the bottle was half full. While it didn't seem that strong of vodka to the average drinker, Sona was a relative virgin to drinking. By the time she had the 4th shot, her mind and focus was already distorted.

_Al...alright I think...that's enough for me,_ Sona started, _Starting...starting to feel it._

Diana giggled lightly, "Already, my dear?" Sona nodded, "I suppose it's fair. I'm starting to feel a little light headed."

_Right... So...ab-about that...surprise,_ Sona's mind managed to make out while she tried not to stare directly at Diana's chest.

"Oh," Diana placed her shot glass down and grabbed Sona's arm, "It's upstairs..."

Sona stood up and wobbled a little before following Diana upstairs, using what was around her as support. Diana simply watching and chuckled, "That vodka must've been strong. You act like you've had 10 drinks."

Sona stared back at Diana with an unamused expression, _I don't drink often, sorry._

Diana nodded, "As expected. A pure goddess such as yourself shouldn't need the drink of the devil." She walked back down and helped Sona up the stairs properly.

The two made their way into the bedroom. As their thoughts were linked, all Sona could hear from Diana was her lustful &amp; rather lewd thoughts concerning herself being done in by Sona. She forgot about the link between the necklaces for a few moments as her mind was stuck on _Sona drinking both then ravaging me as I drink from her bosom. _As she went to her spot and grasped the bag literally full of potions of different sizes, shapes, and colors.

Sona tilted her head. _What do you mean ravaging you as you drank from my bosom?_

_You'll see,_ Diana's mind answered as she moved the bag over to Sona's view, "Here's your surprise."

Suddenly Sona's mind started to linger toward more lewd and lustful images of Diana suckling her breasts while she pushed a pink dildo inside her.

Diana nodded as the bag came out into the open. "Mmmm~ Your own thoughts are making me just as wet dear~" Diana said seductively grasping ahold of her breast and rubbing her crotch just a tiny bit, even with her clothes on.

She motioned to the bag, her hand still lingering on her crotch, "Pick your poison~ We have Blue, Green, Violet, Yellow, Red, Pink and Black. I recommend the violet for you automatically~" Diana cooed... as her mind cycled through each of the potions different attributes.

_What...do they do? _Sona asked.

"This one," She held up the Violet potion, "Will cause your breasts to swell up even more than they already do, and become extremely sensitive to touch. I'd recommend removing your dress now before it becomes almost painful to do so later."

Sona nodded, _I figured tonight would lead to that._

She unbuttoned the back of her dress and let it fall off her and slipped it off the bed, revealing her bra-less front to Diana as if it was a normal sight. Diana's mind raced through several lewd things, and she gripped her crotch even tighter.

Sona took the potion in hand and uncorked it, _Well...here goes nothing._ She downed the potion in one quick swallow, leaving little left. It tasted somewhat like grape juice, but more fizzy.

At first, nothing happened. But half a minute later, Sona's breasts started to enlarge slightly, and she started to feel a tingling sensation as the air whipped passed her chest. Diana placed just a single finger on her nipple, and Sona literally felt a shock wave of pleasure hit her, as if she just orgasm right there. Her panties were already soaked enough to seep into the sheets.

_Woa...woah...that...feels almost too good,_ Sona started, _This is...a whole nother level of pleasure. My breasts...feel like...they're on fire! But...in a great way._

_And that's not the best part,_ Diana pinched Sona's nipple softly, eliciting a slew of moans from her mind, as well as a white liquid from the Maven's duct.

_Mmm..wa..wait...what, _She looked down, _Am...I lactating?_

_Yes,_ Diana answered, _The potion also forces you to lactate._

Diana then latched onto one of Sona's nipples and began suckling quite forcibly, squeezing as she wished to have a drink of a goddesses milk... along with tasting it all greedily for herself.

Sona gasped as Diana squeezed her overly sensitive chest_ Oh god! This is...heaven. _She looked down at Diana as she drank from her lactating nipples,_ How's it taste, dear?_

Sona's moans were all that ran through Diana's mind, and her mind echoed them back to Sona, as she moaned herself from the erotic sensations. The taste of Sona's lovely milk was breathtaking for the Lunari, and she wanted more.

"Must ace gud as yo kum," Diana cooed out with her mouth full of milk, _Just as good as your cum _Her mind clarified. She continued suckling as if she were a child, and attempting to milk Sona entirely of her sweet and utterly fantastic tasting milk.

Sona giggled in her mind, which quickly turned to another moan, T_-that's wonderful... dear... mind... if I have a taste?_

_Its your body. And you do have two marvelous breast~_ Diana mentally told Sona, as she continued suckling upon one of the breast, and leaving the other for Sona to have. It was only fair the Maven should taste her own divine milk.

Sona, however, was hoping Diana would simply kiss her with milk in her mouth, but it seemed it was just too sweet for Diana to stop. She reached up to her free breast but the second she touched it she felt another ripple of pleasure that rocked her whole body again. She tried to fight through the pleasure to reach her lactating nipple to have just a taste of what Diana was having, which was proving to be a more difficult task with each move. Her hand was too shaky and her mind raced too much to focus right now. The fact that Diana was teasing her duct with her tongue didn't help.

Diana, noticing Sona's thoughts, would finally release the teat. Sona sighed with relief, given a chance to recover from these new overwhelming sensations. Diana moved up with a mouthful of Sona's very own milk, and deeply kiss her as she groped the Maven's breast with a ferociousness that just made Sona shake as if her own pussy was being ravaged right now.

Diana pushed a good mouthful of milk into Sona's mouth, and their lips remained locked for quite a long time as Sona felt herself falling onto her back through the kiss. It was tender, loving, and Diana wouldn't allow Sona a choice to think but other than the pleasure she was receiving.

Sona was relieved with Diana released her and moved up to kiss. She finally was able to taste her own sweet milk, and it was wonderful. The sweetest liquid she had even drank, even when mixed with Diana's mouth. Instantly she wanted more, but knew it would be extremely difficult for her to hold her own breast while she sucked. She broke from Diana's kiss softly and smiled up to her._ Dear, could you help me?_

_I'll do more than help you~_ Diana growled out within her mind.

She grasped Sona's chest and pushed both nipples up to the Mavens mouth with enough force to essentially push Sona over the edge and cause her to cum already. Her juices leaked out of her panties and her mind grew blank.

Sona suckled both her nipples as Diana pushed them up to her, further increasing the pleasure from the rocking orgasm shifting through her body. She tasted her milk straight from the source and loved it. It was unlike anything she had ever tasted before, but the sensations within her body gave her little time to savor the flavor properly.

Diana held them there all the while grasping hold of the green potion and uncorking it. "Drink this~" Diana's thoughts were to Milk Sona in two different ways...and to eventually be fucked silly by the Maven, if she could manage it...

Sona released her nipples and breathed heavily, milk dripping down her chin, _Di-Diana wait...I...think I just...came...give me a minute. To recover._

Diana smirked, _As expected. I would have cum 6 times by now if I were you._ She released Sona's breasts, allowing the stray milk to drip down Sona's body. She took a duct back into her mouth and greedily drank more.

_Di...diana that...feel's amazing,_ She turned to the green potion Diana told her to drink, _What does...this do?  
It will allow you to fuck me senseless,_ Diana growled out in her mind lovingly, _Drink it._

Sona was hesitant, but she eventually uncorked the potion and drank it down in one gulp, leaving a lemon-lime taste in her mouth. A few seconds later she felt a growing pressure in between her crotch, as if she were having another orgasm. When she hit what she thought was the climax, she felt mildly disappointed as no sensations fluxed through her body. She couldn't see, but peeking out of her panties was a large member just waiting to be revealed.

Diana smirked and removed her mouth from Sona's breasts. She looked in utter shock, licking her lips as she slowly stripped herself of the rest of her clothing...gazing at the monster of a 8 inch cock sticking out of Sona.

_...I want this to tear me up so bad_. Is what Sona could hear from her Lunar lover as she undressed.

Sona could barely see it over her breasts, but she could definitely feel it. _What the...Did...I just grow...a..._

_Yes, A beautiful one at that~,_ Diana said softly. Immediately she kissed the tip and licked around it. She gripped the cock and began teasing, licking and soon she began sucking the member hungrily, as one of the things she finally wished to do was out in the open, and that was indeed to please Sona in such a way.

She watched as Diana teased her throbbing member, bucking her hips lightly. _Whoo... that... feel's great. Is... this what... a man feels? So incredible. Diana's so sexy like that. I wonder what it would feel inside Diana... _Her mind continued to race as Diana continued to suckle upon the cock.

Soon Diana took the entire length as Sona bucked the cock into her mouth, effectively face fucking the Lunar warrior. This only made Diana hornier, as she began furiously sucking upon it, trying to bring the woman to another orgasm at least once before her pussy was to be violated by Sona, which would be the only thought within Diana's mind for Sona to read.

Sona was close to cumming as Diana took nearly her entire cock in her mouth. The new sensations Diana was giving the maven, coupled with the build up from before, drew her close.

_Oh...Diana...something's...coming. Get...Get ready... _Sona's mind exclaimed

Diana could feel it as well, as Sona's cock pulsed and twitched within her mouth. _Cum for me my love~ _Diana mentally replied, sucking as hard as she could, and not giving up on all the pleasure.

Sona groaned in her mind and held Diana's head still while she blew her hot load right down Diana's throat. The only thing on her mind was her low moans. _Ooohhh...this...oohhhh. _She shot 3 streams of seed into Diana's stomach, of which the Lunari happily drank. She released Sona and coughed lightly.

When done she laid back, trying to catch her breath, _That... my god... this is...the best night...ever!_

Diana kissed the tip once again, _That...was even sweeter than your milk..._ Diana mentally exclaimed, as if she were moaning and catching her breath.

"I want you to fuck me...now~" Diana demanded. She got on all fours and waved her hips from side to side giving Sona the best view of both her ass &amp; pussy... and obviously showing how wet she was as a trail of fluid could be seen going down both legs.

Sona smiled as Diana turned around, showing her wet pussy and ass in clear view. She sat up, and instantly was just as hard as she was moments ago. It seemed the potion she took instantly gave her a jolt of energy enough to fuck again, _Okay...but are you sure it'll fit? I don't want to hurt you._

"Do it already, don't keep me waiting~~" Diana moaned out as she spread her legs somewhat and spread her pussy's lips. Diana sounded way hornier now, perhaps because some of her fantasies are all being played out right now? Or was it simply the lust...

Sona heeded Diana's request and stood up on the bed. She positioned herself behind Diana clumsily, trying to get used to controlling a cock. After she lined it up with Diana's hole she stuck the tip of her cock into Diana, pushing up in slowly so she doesn't hurt Diana, _Let me know if it starts hurting too much, dear._

_I don't care about pain, FUCK ME!_ Diana screamed out mentally, pushing herself back upon the cock and taking the entire member into her dripping wet sex. If she were not so wet or horny, she would've let Sona take it easy on her first time using the cock... but then again, a horny lunar woman's lust is hard to ignore.

As the cock reached completely to her womb, Diana let a soft moan of delight escape, as well as her pussy clenching tighter around it, even if she were already dripping. "Take your time and thrust, I just wanted it all inside me~" Diana finally said afterwards

_Ooh...so tight... _She pulled out and thrusted into Diana again until the entire cock was inside, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in once again. Gradually she continued this pattern, speeding up slightly with each hard thrush. She heard the slapping of their hips colliding and somewhat enjoyed the lewd sound. She pushed in faster and faster to try to get that sound out more and more.

It was far too long since Diana's taken a member in the pussy. Her body rocked as her hips softly collided with Sona's own as their sex went on, and as Sona began to get more comfortable, she felt her speed up.

Soon Diana would be grasping the sheets as her legs spread a tiny bit more, as her moans of delight echoed, both physically and mentally, thoroughly being pleased by Sona at the moment.

As they continued on, Sona's thrusts became harder and faster naturally. Eventually she was pushing with such force it rocked the bed against the wall. The loud lewd sounds of Diana's ass being hit by Sona's thrusts, along with the even louder wet sounds coming from Diana's pussy would all be heard along with the rocking bed, as Dianas constant moaning with pleasure overtook it. Sona's own moans, while rare compared to Diana's, were deep and pleasurable,

_Oh yes...Oh god...Diana's so tight... Diana, _She could feel the familiar build up of another orgasm,_ I think...I think I'm going to cum soon... you...want me to cum in you?_

"I don't care where you cum! This feels so good to stop!" Diana moaned out loudly, so loud that it could have stirred the neighbors awake... if they had any.

As Sona neared her orgasm, with the constant thrusts tearing up her pussy, Diana was nearing her own orgasm as well. Sona could feel Diana's pussy clench around her cock even harder as it came closer and closer, as if Diana didn't want her to do anything but cum inside anyways.

With one last hard push, she shot her load into Diana hard. Several streams flooded and dripped out of Diana's pussy, onto the bed and down both her and Sona's leg. The Maven groaned with ecstasy in her mind as she shot her cum into Diana, not caring about anything else in the world.

As stream after stream of cum exploded into Diana's womb and leaked out upon the bed, so did Diana's pussy explode in orgasm, followed by one of the most erotic moans she could muster, paired with Sona's own which echoed pleasantly through her mind.

After Sona emptied the last of her seed into Diana she pulled out with a silent sigh. An overwhelming spurt of cum would escape Diana's pussy when Sona pulled out, as she herself fell somewhat forward into the bed.

She collapsed next to Diana with a dumbfounded smile, her mind blank except for, _That was beautiful... how do you feel Diana? Have I _ravaged_ you enough?_

"...This...will be the first of many, but for your first time with one...yes~" Diana cooed softly, as the cum escaped her womb and slowly dripped down and out of her pussy onto the bed.

Sona smiled and laid down beside Diana, still as hard as she was before she came. Her smile turned lustful as she grabbed Diana's arm a little roughly,_ Oh, I'm not finished just yet. We still have another hole to do..._ She leaned over and kissed Diana, _You know, there's still a bit of milk left if you want some... _She gestured toward her breasts that had a few drops of milk leaking from the ducts.

"Mmmm~" Diana kissed Sona back and immediately latched onto Sona's breast once again, massaging them as she suckled for the last bit of milk. Sona seemed to be less sensitive to her breasts being suckled on now, given how she's stopped trembling with pleasure at every touch now. A stream of milk hit Diana's mouth quickly, as though it's been waiting for an excuse to burst out. It seemed Sona had much more milk than she thought.

_Mmm... you know, you look so adorably sexy like that,_ Sona's mind remarked as she watched Diana drink her sweet milk.

Diana didn't even try to talk through her mouth, as she greedily grasped the other nipple and began suckling on both breast at once._ And you are already hard once again~_ Diana replied as she felt the tip of Sona's member pressing against her once again.

_Do you know how long I've held myself back from showing you these potions? I was somewhat afraid that you would disapprove of them. But once I brought the necklaces in...it made everything so much easier..._ Diana mentally passed to Sona, suckling harder now as she got her fill of sweet milk from the Maven.

Sona giggled in her mind and ran her fingers through Diana's hair. both teats dripped out the last of her milk in the breast as Diana suckled, _Well to be fair I wasn't so sure of them myself. But I'm so glad I drank them. I was thinking...Should I take another potion before taking your lovely ass?_

_And what one would you like to take?_ Diana asked, somewhat sad that Sona's breast stop lactating for now, or rather... they needed time to refill literally.

_How about the red one?_ Sona asked, trying to recall what each one did again, _Or blue..._

"They basically do what the green one does, but you can only cum once," Diana explained after releasing Sona's breast, "The Pink one gives you a...less than humane member. The Yellow is mixed with the Blue for the Green potion, and it is responsible for you're already hard member poking me." she chuckled and held the tip of Sona's cock in hand, "And the Black one switches your style in bed..."

_Style?_ Sona asked

"Whether you're a submissive goddess of a dominant one," Diana cooed, "It also comes with a few extra perks... Some have even reported curing blindness or deafness."

Sona's eyes widened, _Let's try it then._

Diana smirked, "Go right ahead then. I'll be waiting." She shook her hips in the air tauntingly for Sona.

She crawled over to where Diana hid the potions and picked out the black one. With little delay she downed it, tasting a sort of chocolate taste from it. Within moments Sona's disposition changed. Instead of being submissive and followed Diana's orders, she mentally became the dominate woman. Her mind started to focus in on Diana's ass.

She turned to Diana with a smirk, speaking up for the first time ever, "Turn over, love. Time to tear that asshole."

Diana blinks as Sona actually spoke through her mouth... and even more so to the amount of Lust she could feel running through the woman's mind. Biting her lip Diana grins.

"Just because you took a potion, doesn't mean that you can order me around~" She teased, attempting to see how much the potion changed her other than the obvious _SONA'S TALKING_ flying through her thoughts.

As excited as Sona was to finally be able to talk for the first time, her lustful mind still took over. She gripped her hard cock with a lustful but demanding expression, "Oh really now? You know what happens when you disobey a goddess?"

"Please teach me then, I want to know~" Diana cooed, watching Sona grasp ahold of her member with a brow raised, since she still was laid out upon the bed.

Sona crawled over to Diana aggressively and pushed her legs apart forcibly. It seemed the potion gave Sona more strength and lustful aggression. She set her cock against the rim of Diana's tight asshole, and with little delay (or any lubricant aside from the drying cum that covered her cock and Diana's entire nethers), She pushed the tip in hard. "Oh... so tight... Re...relax dear. You're choking me."

In her mind, Sona still worried Diana would have more pain than pleasure. She may have been aggressive and lustful, but she was still Sona, and didn't want to purposely hurt someone... especially not her lover.

"How can I relax when you are _talking _to me! And pushing that member all the way into my assss~" Diana moaned out, grasping hold of the sheets once again, but this time, staring lustfully into Sona's eyes. Sona had a great sight, her lunar lover spread wide, her own way to pleasure Diana and soon would be pounding into her ass like it was nothing.

"FUCK ME~, SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I DISOBEY MY LOVELY GODDESS~" Diana growled out as a challenge to Sona.

Diana's ass was three times tighter than her pussy, but warmer and Sona had little difficulties finding a way to thrust with the black potion taking over. She's still a novice with a cock seemingly, but the black potion hid it well.

Sona smirked sensually and stared into Diana's eyes while she thrusted. She gripped Diana's hips roughly and pushed her own hips against hers, pushing her cock in as deep as she could go into Diana.

"Ugh...yes...You're so... warm and tight!" Sona exclaimed loudly as she started pulling out. She pushed back in slightly faster than the first time. After a few slow thrusts Sona finally picked up rhythm and sped up, _Oh yes...Here we go... _

Diana began letting out moans of delight, and would have a blissful, lusty expression as Sona began to pound into he slowly. Sona smirked again and pounded Diana hard once again, assuming she grew tolerant of the pain by now, "You like this huh..."

"Y-Yes..." *Mmh* "I d-do~" *Mmph~* "H-Harder!" *Mmmph~*

Diana's expression was just as sexy as it could be, and the more Sona pleased her, the lustier it became. She watched with every thrust, and took enjoyment in the fact that Sona's breasts bounced as she thrusted.

Diana's sexy expressions and moans signaled Sona to thrust faster, and that she did. Soon she was moving in and out of Diana hard and fast. Her own orgasm was already building from just how tight and sexy Diana was.

"Uhg... You love this huh... I bet... you want me...to fill your ass huh..." Sona groaned out. She reached up and grabbed one of Diana's breasts as their hips collided with loud smacks.

Diana moaned on and on, allowing Sona's cock to stir up her ass even more as she was groped whilst fucked. Diana would then grasp ahold of Sona's breast and squeeze down upon the mounds as she continued to rock with each thrust. As Diana squeezed Sona's breast, a stream of her milk shot out and covered Diana's stomach. A moan with Diana's unrequited "YES CUM INSIDE!" was screamed out. "Fuck me my goddess FUCK ME!~ Mark my insides with your seed!~" She screamed out with sultry moans, clearly enjoying this far too much for the moment...

Sona thrusted hard for a good 5 minutes longer, enjoying and bringing out the most of every second she could last. Diana's squeezing upon Sona's still lactating chest never stopped, and her whole body would be covered with Sona's milk along with Diana's lustful gaze never leaving Sona's, moaning going from extremely loud to screams of delight.

Sona groaned hard and lustfully staring into Diana's beautiful eyes before shooting several streams of hot cum into her ass, "Oohh god...yes!" She kept her cock in Diana's ass until her spasms subsided and she relaxed.

As Diana's ass was filled by Sona's orgasm, she pulled the woman in close, wrapping her legs around Sona's waist, keeping her there and kissed her deeply as the warmth overtook her once again. Sona's cum was so delightfully warm that an explosion of cum would burst from Diana's own pussy, as well as the most whorish moan she could muster in such a state of bliss.

Sona laid on top of Diana gave her sensual kiss, feeling Diana's juices drip down her leg. She smirk "Mmmm... I see you enjoyed that as much as I did." She kissed Diana again while her mind raced through a peculiar thought - _What if Diana gets pregnant from this?_

Luckily for Diana, she was on a safe day in her cycle, so she had a significantly low chance of getting pregnant…hopefully

"...Yes~" Diana cooed softly, as she nuzzled against the woman's nose.

Sona cuddled with Diana happily, feeling drained out from exploding 3 times from her temporary cock, "I wanna go one more time, but I'm just so tired. Shall we call it a night, my love?"

"If you wish..." Diana simply said, noticing that perhaps the black potion could run out in a few days, especially given how wild and energetic their bedtime antics were. Either way, having three loads poured into her made her stomach, womb &amp; ass feel like they were in heaven.

"Mmm but then again..." Diana begins suckling upon Sona's breast again. "w'll hust do dhis fur a isle" _I'll just do this for a while_

Sona smiled and held Diana's head as she suckled her half-full breast. She took her free breast and suckled on herself while breastfeeding Diana. It seemed even dominant and unmute, Sona had unpredictable milk.

After a few minutes, Sona would run dry, much to the pair's dislike. Sona pulls Diana close, and the covers over her. They fall asleep in the bathing orange glow of the sunset peeking through their window. Their night was so crazy, Sona even forgot to ask Diana to marry her.

Sona's beautiful dream played off through her mind while she slept, and connected with Diana's from the necklaces they still wore. Sona's dream was of her and Diana skipping merrily through a field of flowers before they sat down at a picnic and Sona played a wonderful tune for her, while a little baby girl rested in Diana's arms. It was pretty, romantic, and lovely; proof that the black potion's dominance and lustfulness had worn off, and she was back to her usual polite submissive self...for now.


	5. Chapter IV - The Marriage of the Moon

**Chapter 4 - The Marriage of the Moon and the Maven**

_((Author's note: Long, long chapter filled with lots of romance and wedding things.))_

It's been several weeks since the pair started spicing things up with potions. Each night has been more exciting than the last. Even after using each potion on each other, they still had a lot more left to experience.

One night, the pair was happily eating a quiet, romantic meal together. The two shared a large chicken salad and had a glass of wine each. As Sona emptied her first glass she looked down to notice a small metal ring inside it. She picked it up and looked to Diana in confusion. It was a small gold-encrusted ring, with one large gem on the front in the shape of a musical note.

Diana smiled excitedly, "Ooh, silly me. There's where I left the ring." She chuckled lightly, "Well, now that you found it, I guess I have to ask."

She sliped out from her chair and bent down on one knee in front of Sona. She held the Maven's hand close to hers and stared up to her eyes. Sona blushed lightly, smiling with excitement.

"Sona Buvelle," Diana started, "Will you marry me?"

Sona practically screamed (silently of course) as she nodded as fast as she could. She lifted Diana up to her feet and kissed her passionately, almost knocking over the bottle of wine in the process. Weeks ago she was wondering how to ask Diana, and to have her propose herself was like a perfect dream come true.

Diana released the kiss after a few minutes and giggled happily. She placed the ring on Sona's left ring finger, making sure it wouldn't fall off before moving to hug the Maven closely, "Oh Sona! You've made me the happiest woman in the world!"

Sona returned the hug, likely to have replied back with something equally as romantic and cliché if she could.

The day they preset for the wedding was fast approaching now, faster than they expected. They had spent the last week and half planning and preparing everything from the dresses they'd wear to the cheese they'd serve to the color of lighting that would be over each row in the alter.

It had been decided that the wedding would take place in the grand hall of the newly constructed Lunari Temple - A building Diana had spent her first year as a champion constructing with her own small group of followers. With Sona's world-wide fame spreading the message of her marriage wasn't that hard to do. Even after Sona disappeared from the scene, her fanbase was still loyal, and just like any celebrity, people wanted to know what she was up to.

The newspapers across the Institute of War put Sona and Diana's wedding on the front page, calling it the "Marriage of the Moon and the Maven." This got more than enough attention throughout the League, as several champions, summoners, and passing by visitors of the Institute took note of the headline.

The day of the wedding approached, and the pair still felt as though they weren't ready despite days of preparations and practices. Sona and Diana did not see each other for the last 4 days, mainly due to Diana's late nights trying to make sure every detail was perfect, and Sona's early mornings wanting to practice the perfect melodies to play. The only time they were able to meet up together was during breakfast, which is when they would go over last minute details with each other.

Now it was too late to change anything. Guests were already arriving. The ceremony was open invite, which might have been more of a mistake than they knew. Over 80 people piled in within the first half hour of opening the doors, and the girls hadn't even gotten dressed at the time! The doors had to be shut just to prevent over filling the halls of the temple.

"No NO!" Diana exclaimed to the Acolyte that was helping do her hair. She shook her head in an attempt to shake off her hand, "No! It has to be a crown braid, not this crap!" She gestured to the half-finished twin braid that flowed from the back of her head, "This must be perfect. Do it again!"

The Acolyte nodded and combed out Diana's hair to redo her. Another Acolyte rested her hand on Diana's shoulder, brushing off something off her dress. The Lunari Warrior was wearing a bright silver dress, much less broad or fluffy than a wedding dress would be expected. It almost could pass as a nightgown if it weren't made of satin silk. Along the sides of the dress drew the markings of the Lunari, while in the center was a large eighth note, , likely to symbolize Sona, drawn from the top of her breast to her stomach. It was meant to symbolize Sona's music was always in her heart.

"Diana...calm down," She commanded in a calming tone, "Everything will be alright. This is your big day, no need to stress over anything. We have taken care of everything for you."

"...You say that now," Diana replied, "Until something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," The Acolyte assured, "We made sure of that. All you have to do is get ready."

Diana nodded, "Which would be easier to do if I had the right hair. I will not get married to the angel of my dreams without the proper look."

"And we are working on making that possible," The Acolyte attending to her braid remarked.

Meanwhile in Sona's room, things were a little calmer. Sona sat in the center of the room, alone, simply playing music. She was already dressed and ready to be lead down to the aisle downstairs. She was excited, but didn't show it in her face. Instead her music explained her excitement as she played quicken, often seemingly out of place measures. She couldn't focus properly on the music with the thought that today, in less than an hour, she was going to marry the most wonderful woman in the world to her. It was a dream! A dream she never wanted to end.

An Acolyte knocked on Sona's door, disrupting her concentration.

"5 minutes Ms. Buvelle," The Acolyte behind the door explained.

Sona gave the Acolyte a high pitched chord as a response, assumed to mean she understood. She turned her head to the mirror beside her, looking herself over again. She dusted off her dress, ruffling it so it would look perfect. She was wearing a standard white wedding dress, something modest with a hint of fanciness. It seemed to be quite familiar with the Maven, but she couldn't put as to why. Four strips of cloth dangled from the top of her shoulder-less sleeves, dancing around her as if to float when she walked. On the ends were small green orbs, meant to give the dress a sort of earthy feel.

She looked over her hair again. Her usual pigtails hung down the side of hair, flowing as beautifully as usual. She had a small braid around the front of her forehead to the headdresses that held up her pigtails. She truly pulled off the goddess look Diana always saw her as.

The ceremony was about to begin. The acolytes led Diana down the aisle to her spot on the alter. Nearly 80 people, 30 of which were fellow champions, came to support watch and support the beautiful marriage between the Lunari and the Maven. Diana adjusted her dress one final time before the wedding song started up.

Here Comes the Bride signaled Sona's arrival, who came in like an angel. Everyone stood up at once to for She walked slowly and elegantly down the aisle, her white dress flowing in the air. The whole moment only lasted a couple minutes, but it felt like a life time in Diana's eyes.

"You look stunning," Diana cooed in a whisper once Sona reached by her side.

The minister lowered his hands and everyone sat down. Diana's nerves didn't disappear, but with her lover right next to her, she felt more at ease.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between the ever lovely Sona Buvelle, and the moon's avatar Diana." He said while gesturing to each woman respectfully. He turned to Sona first, "Sona, do you take Diana to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Sona nodded excitedly.

"And Diana, do yo—"

"Of course I do," Diana impatiently replied, "I'd be insane not to."

"…Right…Well... if there are no objections…" He scanned the crowd, but everyone knew if anyone dared to object they'd face the wrath of Diana, "…By the power invested in me by the Lunari Goddess herself, I now pronounce you two wife and…wife. You may each kiss the bride."

Sona and Diana turned to each other and leaned in closely. The first kiss the two shared as a married couple sealed their relationship in front of 80 other people. The second they locked lips, the audience cheered loudly for the newly wed, the loudest being champions Lulu and Tristana, with Lulu throwing confetti everywhere and Tristana firing blanks into the air.

The kiss was quick, but it felt like it took a life time in both the brides' minds. Sona wrapped her arms around Diana after they broke the kiss and smiled. Diana did the same.

"I love you," Diana whispered back as she moved to lead Sona off the alter. The two walked with theirs arms around each other's shoulders. Everyone cheered for the two while they walked in sync down the aisle. Confetti rained down atop the two thanks to Lulu, but Sona and Diana didn't mind. Nothing else mattered but the wife beside them.

They reached the doors to the hall and pushed them open excitedly. A crowd of people, ranging from simple farmers and summoners, to high ranking council men and women greeted the couple with a thunderous applause. Sona and Diana were a little taken back from just the amount of people that came for their wedding. The entire temple was surrounded by fans and champions alike ready to congratulate them on the wedding.

It took far too long for the couple to traverse the happy crowd just to get to the dining hall, but it was all bad. As long as Sona held Diana's hand, she knew they would be alright. They did have a party planned after the wedding, but it was more or less for the guests.

"Alright, everybody SHUT UP!" Diana shouted as loud as she could. The crowd immediately calmed down.

"…Thank you all for coming," Diana exclaimed, "But please…give my wife and I some space. There'll be plenty of time to meet and greet later."

The crowd dispersed and allowed Diana and Sona to walk in relative peace to the dining hall.

The rest of the day consisted of the usual expected events. Sona smothered Diana's fact with a piece of wedding cake, and Diana did the same to Sona. Diana's acolytes spoke of how amazing the couple were, and Sona played an amazing piece of music inspired by Diana. It was nearly 8 at night when they finally were able to get back to Diana's home in the forest. They didn't bother going to a fancy vacation for a honeymoon…all they needed was each other to be happy.

Diana carried her aqua haired wife up the stairs toward the bedroom. The two locked lips happily before Diana set Sona down on the bed.

"You know… you look amazing," Diana lustfully complemented. She laid down next to Sona, who just smiled and pulled Diana into a loving kiss. Her hands explored the back of Diana's dress, expertly untying it.

"Mm… I know what's on your mind," Diana smirked and moved to take off Sona's elegant wedding dress, freeing the musician's braless bust in the process. Sona wiggled out of the rest of the dress, slipping of her silk panties along with it, "Even without the necklaces I can still read your thoughts."

Diana sat up and stared at her newly wed wife's nude body with a lustful smile. Sona laid back down to give Diana a better view of her double D breasts and shaven nether lips that just beg to be kissed. Even though she's seen Sona naked multiple times before, something about tonight just felt…more special.

"…I'm so glad I married you," Diana commented before moving down to kiss the Maven.

Sona moved her hands over to Diana's dress again, slipping the silver fabric off Diana's chest, revealing a very sexy red lace bra. She slipped her hand in between Diana's cleavage and felt her new wife's firm lovely breasts. Diana slipped out of the rest of the dress, leaving her rose red lace panties for Sona to remove when she wished.

Sona pulled Diana into another kiss, this time one filled with passion. The same passion she had on the first day they did it. Sona's tongue met with Diana's in-between their locked lips and danced with her. Diana pushed Sona's head down onto her pillow gently while they kissed. Her hands roamed to the Maven's lovely large chest. She cupped Sona's left breast lovingly while her right hand pinched the Maven's sensitive nipple. She knew Sona loved that.

"Hold on…" Diana moved her hands off Sona and slipped off the bed. She pulled out the bag filled with the potions and pulled out the purple one – the breast enhancement one. She handed it to Sona uncorked.

Sona knew exactly what Diana wanted and obliged. She chugged the potion quickly and set the empty flask back in the bag. She felt the familiar tingling in her chest again as her breasts grew in size. Diana's long slender fingers found their way back to Sona's loveable breasts, electing a silent gasp from her lover. The shock of the touch sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"This will be the best night of your life," Diana assured. Sona didn't notice before, but Diana actually had a green potion in her other hand. She drank it almost as quickly as Sona drank hers. A growing almost painful sensation grew in Diana's crotch. She slipped out of her red lace underwear as a large cock started to erect itself on Diana's mound.

Sona stared wide eyed as Diana crawled over her, her member just barely touching Sona's sensitive breasts. Diana smirked and slipped her member between the Maven's enlarged boobs. Sona's expression showed it sent shocking pleasure sensations throughout her body. Diana slowly grinded her hips forward, moving the cock in and out of Sona's chest. Despite the large size of the cock, at least 8 inches, it still would just barely peek out of the top when Diana would thrust forward.

Sona closed her eyes and attempted to move her breasts along Diana's length, but it proved to be too taxing. She couldn't hold up her breasts and move them together without unbearable shockwaves of pleasure. Instead, Diana moved to hold Sona's breasts up for her. Sona just laid back with opened mouth and closed eyes. Diana rode her lover's chest as fast as she could.

"Ooh fuck…this feels so good!" Diana exclaimed, "Sona….Your breasts….are amazing!"

When Diana's hand slipped over Sona's nipples, they started lactating. White milk dripped from the Maven's breasts and dripped down over the cock sandwiched between her. Diana groaned as the warm milk touched her rod.

"Oh Sona….I'm going... explode soon," Diana was on the verge of an orgasm. Her cock head peeked out Sona's cleavage. Sona held her head up and opened her mouth wide. With one last thrust, Diana shot a thick stream of her seed into Sona's waiting mouth, hitting the mark perfectly. Sona felt the warm seed hit the back of her throat and closed her mouth to swallow. A second stream shot out and landed on Sona's chin and neck, followed by a third and fourth stream that pooled in the top of her breasts.

Sona smiled and looked up to Diana, who stared back with a loving expression. She leaned down over Sona's chest and licked up the cum dripping off her chin and neck, followed by the pool of seed on her breasts. Sona's black panties were dripping wet, waiting excitedly for Diana to enter, and Diana knew.

"Hmmm…that was nice," Diana commented and she rested her cheek on Sona's chest, "You're wet aren't you…" She slipped her hand to check, but Sona's excited nod told her more. Diana smirked and slipped her hand under Sona's panties, teasing her nether lips with quick rubs. She moved to suckle on Sona's milking nipple, drinking in the warm sweet milk she so craved. Sona closed her eyes and sat her head back on the pillow. Her hand patted and petted Diana's head while she suckled.

Diana's fingers slipped passed Sona's sensitive clit and caused Sona to buck her hips up. Diana new Sona loved that. All she had to do was slip in two fingers into Sona while suckling the sensitive nipple to send her over the edge. When Diana's index finger thrusted into Sona's slick hole, she gasped an airy gasp. Diana loved that expression of Sona on the verge of orgasm. She slipped her second finger tucked in next to her first, and Sona couldn't hold back. She came hard and squirted her juices all over Diana's hand. She let out a silent scream of pleasure. Her muscles clasped around Diana's fingers, milking their pleasure like Diana was milking her nipple. 

When the spasms of pleasure subsided, Diana released the dry nipple and swallowed all the milk that built in her mouth. She then turned to give Sona a loving kiss, their breasts pressed together while Sona tasted the remains of her sweet milk on Diana's lips.

"Time for the main course." Diana sensually whispered before she lifted herself of the bed.

She gripped her still hard cock in hand and walked over to the front of the bed. Sona positioned herself so her legs would hang off the bed, and her pussy would be in the perfect spot for Diana to ravage. Before Diana took to penetrating her wife, she bent down on her knees and licked up all the lingering juices that poured from her lover just a few moments ago.

Sona bucked her hips a little to get Diana closer. Her legs wrapped around Diana's head, trapping her between her thighs. Diana continued to lap at the slick wet lips in front of her, paying close attention to her bud at the tip of her slit. Sona's eyes closed and her mouth was left open in a silent moan of joy. Diana's efforts were rewarded with the second orgasm from her wife that night, sprayed all over her face. Diana took it all with little hesitation.

"Hmm…I think you're ready," Diana chuckled and lifted herself back to her feet. She knew Sona was calmed down from her throws of another orgasm by her silent panting and expression. She placed the tip of her cock right on the edge of Sona's soaked vagina, waiting for her signal that she was ready.

Sona felt the tip press against her, seemingly just begging to slip into the awaiting hole. She opened her eyes and looked up to Diana. With a single nod, she prepared herself for the thick member. It wasn't the first time Diana penetrated her, but it was the first time she did so with a potion. All other times were with strap-ons or other toys.

She felt the head thrust in without any delay. Sona was so wet that Diana had difficulty going slow. So instead, Diana took to thrusting in as fast as she could, pushing the entire 9 inches were shoved right into Sona with little delay, then pulled out just as quickly. Diana continued this until she found a good rhythm and pace to keep. Sona simply laid back and accepted it completely, far too tired just from the two orgasms before to either fight back or join in.

Diana moved her hands to grope Sona's enlarged still sensitive breasts, being rewarded with a spray of milk from each teat. Sona cried in ecstasy at the sensation of being roughly fucked and spraying her milk over her lover. She didn't even get time to think before her orgasm struck again. Her walls collapsed around Diana's thick member and juices spread everywhere.

"Oh fuck!" Diana exclaimed, 'Sona…You came again? Ahh! So tight… I think…I can't hold it!"

Sona's own orgasm set a chain reaction in Diana. With one last powerful thrust, a spurt of semen was deposited into Sona's womb, followed by another…and another…and another…and another! Diana shot out as much as she could into her lover through her orgasmic spasms before she pulled out. Cum dripped from Sona's pussy onto the bed.

Diana smiled and piled on top of her lover's chest, her head perfectly resting between the two oversized orbs that leaked white milk. She didn't even care if some got in her hair. Her cock, despite it only releasing twice, already became flaccid. Seems Diana couldn't handle it as much as Sona could their first night with these potions.

Sona brought her hand up to Diana's hair, lightly brushing it while the Lunari took in Sona's chest for all it was worth. She rested her head down on the pillow behind her and wrapped her arms around her new wife.

Diana finally lifted her head up for some fresh air after who knows how long. Sona already drifted off to sleep and Diana was left in her embrace. It would have been heaven to simply fall asleep on Sona's pillows on their wedding night, but Diana had other plans. She'd save that idea for another night, but tonight was too special. She moved Sona gently up to the proper spot on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Diana then slipped under the covers with Sona and simply nuzzled her head within Sona's neck, smiling with genuine happiness. Memories of how they met, their first time together, the awkward moments they shared, all flooded her mind while she drifted off to sleep and occupied her dreams. Sona's mind was simply filled with fantasies of the future, where she and Diana raised a beautiful family together, without a single problem plaguing their lives. It was a perfect future, and she was able to spend it with the woman she fell in love with.

And to think…none of this would have ever happened if Sona hadn't been struck accidently by one of Syndra's Dark Spheres.

The End.

_((Author's Note_

_Thank you all for reading. I know some parts aren't for everyone, but I hoped you all found something to love. This story is finished, but feedback is still accepted. If you love this story, share it around. If you don't, let me know why.))_


End file.
